Mi Propia Perdición
by L. Nott
Summary: Nunca supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Nunca me importó. Y nunca lo haría. Pero al cabo de un rato nos separamos. Él me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y me miró como si no pudiese creer que estuviera ahí. La verdad era, que yo tampoco podía creer que estuviera allí. - ¡Gracias a todos! :)
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_No podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, lo que mis padres me habían hecho._

_Creí que por lo menos respetarían mi decisión respecto este tema._

_Que ilusa fui._

_¿Cómo pude creer algo así?_

_Porque, al fin y al cabo, mis padres no me respetaban y mucho menos, tenían en cuenta mi opinión._

_¿Por qué ahora... me iban a tener en cuenta?_

* * *

En aquel momento me odié a mí misma por no poder revelarme y hacer lo que en verdad deseaba.

Me odié a mí misma, porque sabía, que aunque quisiera, nunca les odiaría. Nunca odiaría a mis padres.

Me odié a mí misma porque sabía, que nunca podría odiar a nadie que no fuera yo, puede que fuera por mi naturaleza cariñosa, o porque odiaba odiar a la gente, daba igual el daño que me hubiesen causado, y eso lo odiaba.

Me odiaba a mí misma.

Eché una última mirada atrás con disimulo.

Eché una última mirada a mi libertad.

Para después, volver a mirar hacia delante mientras avanzaba a lo que sabía -aunque me costara aceptarlo-, que sería el comienzo de mi infierno, a _mi propia perdición_.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_El primer recuerdo de mi infancia consistía en el tacto del abrazo de mi madre:_

_suave, delicado, reconfortable. _

_Me hacía sentir segura, feliz, parecía que mientras estuviera con ella nada malo me pasaría. _

_Que equivocada estaba..._

* * *

Me levanté de la cama más temprano de lo habitual, lo que me ahorró las voces de mi padre. Como todas las mañanas, lo primero que hice fue abrir las cortinas, dejando así, que la luz del Sol entrara por las ventanas e iluminara mi habitación, haciéndome olvidar por unos momentos todo aquello que me rodeaba y me consumía poco a poco.

Después de haber contemplado la ciudad desde mi ventana en mis momentos de paz, me di la vuelta y fui al baño. Llené la bañera de agua y después de quitarme el pijama me metí en ella. Aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme durante más tiempo, sabía que si lo hacía mi padre me regañaría.

_Y no quería saber que pasaría entonces._

Después de haberme bañado, cogí un vestido de color pastel y me peiné delante del tocador, dejando mi pelo más o menos presentable. Aunque según yo, nunca estaba satisfecha conmigo misma.

_Aunque tampoco ni mi madre, ni mi padre, estaban o lo estarán conmigo._

Sin hacer demasiado ruido, salí de mi habitación. La casa donde vivía no era de gran tamaño, aunque tampoco pequeña, yo estaba contenta con ella, pero mis padres no lo estaban, para ellos era una humillación.

_Cosa que nunca entendí._

Para ellos, el no tener una casa majestuosa digna de las personas que creían que eran era una completa humillación, una derrota por parte de la vida que no iban a tolerar. Y luego me tenían a mí. Su hija.

_Su decepción._

Nunca me quisieron, aquellas muestras de cariño que alguna vez me hicieron eran falsas. Ellos me odiaron desde el momento en el que nací, solo por el hecho de ser mujer. Ellos querían un hombre, alguien poderoso que heredara toda su fortuna (que aunque no quisieran admitirlo, era mucha), que eligiera a la mujer que el quisiera, una mucho mejor que yo.

_Ellos lo sabían. Yo lo sabía._

Para ellos, yo era una chica irresponsable, sin modales. Tomaban como una falta de respeto el que me preocupara por gente de una clase social más baja que la que yo pertenecía, algo que a mí me resultaba una soberana tontería. Porque, para mí, todas las personas eran importantes, independientemente de quienes fueran, que hicieran, o la clase social a la que pertenecieran. Simple y sinceramente, era algo que me resultaba imposible ignorar. Yo había nacido para amar a los demás y brindarles toda la ayuda posible.

_Pero eso era algo que mis padres parecían no entender._

Y era precisamente eso, mi naturaleza cariñosa, por lo que no podía odiar a mis padres. Por mucho daño que me causaran.

_Física y psicológicamente._

Bajé a la sala de estar al oír como mi padre hablaba con alguien cuya voz no llegué a reconocer. Me acerqué sigilosamente, con cuidado de que no me oyeran, ni me vieran. Pero nada más dar un paso, mi padre me vio y me llamó.

-¡Ah, Esme, estás ahí! Ven, cariño.-Demasiado cariñoso debo añadir.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y a paso lento (teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me habían enseñado sobre etiqueta (siempre me obligaban a hacerlo cuando había visita))

-¿Qué quiere, padre?-Pregunté con la voz más dulce que pude procesar. Me coloqué al lado de mi padre, esperando a que me dijera lo que quería decirme.

-Hija, ya tienes 22 años -oh oh- , tu madre y yo hemos hablado y hemos decidido, que ya va siendo hora de que contraigas matrimonio.

Al contrario que mi rostro, en mi interior una batalla se formaba. Por una parte quería complacer los deseos de mi padre pero por otra, yo no deseo esto. Como toda chica, yo he soñado alguna vez con casarme pero, con el hombre al que amaba, no con alguien a quien desconocía. Pero, tenía que complacer a mi padre, como toda buena hija que era.

-Esme, este es Charles Evenson -me giré para ver a un hombre de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos de igual color. Era apuesto, no podía negarlo-, tu prometido.-La verdad, no me gustó como sonó aquella palabra. Pero solo me limité a asentir y sonreír a Charles, que me devolvió la sonrisa.

Por un momento sentí que esto iba a salir bien, que podría llevar una vida feliz junto a Charles.

_Pero aquella mirada llena de lujuria, posesión y a la vez un desprecio latente, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo._


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Mi segundo recuerdo, era de cuando tenía tres años._

_Recuerdo como iba detrás de mi padre,_

_cuando era pequeña le seguía a todas partes, _

_quería ser como él._

_Ahora me arrepiento de haber deseado eso._

* * *

Con un suspiro, me tumbé en la cama. Estaba cansada. Muchas emociones fuertes en tan solo un día. Hoy me he enterado de que me casaba con Charles Evenson, un hombre de treinta y cinco años, de buena apariencia y carácter amable y cariñoso. Mis padres querían que me casara con él, porque según ellos, era perfecto para mí; aunque los tres sabíamos a la perfección que era por el dinero que la familia Evenson poseía.

Hacía ya tiempo, mi padre invirtió mal su dinero en un negocio que no prosperó y solo trajo pérdidas a las familias que destinaron su dinero a él, entre ellas, la mía. Hubo una época, que según mis padres, fue dura, aunque para mí, solo significó hacer algunos 'recortes'. Dejar de comprar cualquier capricho que se me antojaba, ayudar un poco al servicio para que la bajada de sueldo fuera más o menos aceptable o, lo que más le dolía a mi madre, bajar el presupuesto en ropa. Según ella, las señoritas tenemos que vernos como verdaderas damas, por lo cual, el que mis vestido bajaran solo un poquito de categoría la ponía de mal humor.

_Aunque la verdad, a mí esos pequeños cambios me causaban indiferencia._

Por suerte (para mis padres, a mí me daba igual seguir así), conseguimos recuperarnos, por lo que todo volvió a la normalidad. La cosa es, que ahora quiere comprometerme con Charles, el hijo único de la familia Evenson, poseedora de la famosa compañía Evenson, lo que haría que las dos familias se fusionaran y prosperaran.

_Solo por eso._

Solo por eso querían comprometerme con él. Por el dinero. Por la prosperidad que aquel 'negocio' le otorgaría. Pero me daba igual. Hace tiempo que había sumido que yo tan solo era una carga o un objeto para ellos. Y me daba igual.

_Porque, ellos eran mis padres, y yo les quería. Siempre lo haría._

Bueno, hoy me han presentado a Charles y a su padre. Charles es bastante guapo e inegablemente me siento atraída por él. En la tarde salimos a pasear, fue todo un caballero, amable, educado, generoso, sinceramente, me encantaba. Parecía estar hecho para mí.

_La verdad, creo que, me he enamorado._

Pero, la mayor sorpresa fue cuando volvimos a casa. Nuestros padres nos esperaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, nos acercamos, Charles con una sonrisa, yo extrañada por ver aquellas sonrisas plasmadas en las caras de mis padres. No eran normales en ellos. Charles me instó a sentarme junto a él mientras esperábamos a que nos dijeran qué ocurría.

_Y entonces, sucedió algo que no esperaba._

_FLASHBACK_

Charles y yo nos encontrábamos en el sala donde anteriormente nos habían presentado. Estábamos sentados en el sofá, él me cogía de la mano y yo miraba expectante a mis padres. Quería saber que me iban a decir.

-Bueno -empezó el padre de Charles- , mientras estabais de paseo, hemos hablado y hemos decidido ya, la fecha del enlace.

¿Cómo? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Me sorprendí al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Y hemos determinado que esta será... -escuché aún más atenta lo que iba a decir si eso era posible- Dentro de un mes.

¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Cómo que dentro de un mes? No, es demasiado pronto ¿no? Aún hay tiempo ¿por qué tanta prisa? Aún soy joven, tengo la vida por delante.

_Eso y más era lo que quería decir. No me sentía preparada para contraer matrimonio._

-Esme, por tu dulce expresión deduzco que te hace tanta ilusión como a mí.-Me dijo mi ahora prometido con una alegre sonrisa, aunque esta, extrañamente, no le llegara a los ojos.

Aún así, sonreí.-Sí, no sabes cuanto me alegra esto.-Mentí, e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por parecer una mujer feliz, alegre y completamente ilusionada.

_Porque... para eso estaba ahí ¿no? Para complacer a mi padre casándome con el hombre que él había elegido para mí._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Pensé en todo lo acontecido aquel día mientras me daba un relajante baño caliente. Pensé en mi vida, la que fue, la que es y la que será. Ambas son muy diferentes. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Me siento afortunada, por poder haber vivido una infancia feliz y una buena adolescencia rodeada de mis seres queridos.

_Pero a la vez me siento temerosa de mi futuro, porque no sé que es lo que me espera._

Me acuesto en mi cama y me acurruco de manera que desde fuera parezco un ovillo de lana. El sueño me ataca y en poco tiempo acabo dormida, no sin antes decirme a mí misma que todo saldrá bien y que seré muy feliz junto a mi marido Charles.

_Pero aquella mirada fría y distante, junto ese toque de deseo dirigido a mí, me persigue en mis sueños. Incluso la noche anterior al que se supone que será el día más feliz de mi vida. Mi boda._

_¿Acaso es una especie de aviso?_

* * *

**Este cap se lo dedico a GeOrGi y a Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black. Me alegro de que os guste, me da muchos ánimos para continuar.**_  
_

**Espero que también les haya gustado a aquellos lectores silenciosos.**

**¡Os quiero mucho a todos!  
**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_A los cinco años, mis padres y yo hicimos un viaje para atender alguno de los negocios de mi padre._

_Mientras mis padres se encontraban reunidos con no sé quién, yo me fui dar una vuelta por la oficina,_

_dando de resultado el que me perdiera._

_Cuando me encontraron habían pasado horas._

_Yo quería abrazar a mis padres_

_y con lágrimas en los ojos me acerqué._

_Pero lo que recibí fue algo muy diferente,_

_mi padre me dio una bofetada y me gritó reiteradamente._

_Tanto tiempo ha pasado,_

_y aun no ha parado._

* * *

Aún me dolía, me escocía. Aún temblaba, mi cuerpo temblaba y no paraba. La notaba un poco hinchada, aunque ya hubieran pasado varias horas.

Aún conservo en mi mente ese momento.

_Dudo que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo._

Aunque, para ser sincera, no recuerdo el motivo por el que acabé así, con una mejilla hinchada y con lágrimas resbalando por mi rostro si detenerse.

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo?_

Había salido a pasear con Charles como de costumbre, todo iba bien, íbamos cogidos de la mano, estaba a punto de abrazarme cuando de repente me pegó una bofetada. No sabía por qué. No tenía sentido.

_Aquella hostil y fría mirada de su parte hizo que mi cuerpo se paralizara y un escalofrío recorriera mi hasta la última parte de mi alma._

Cuando se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lo seguí inmediatamente, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Pero cuando me levantaba, miré a un lado vi como un hombre me pedía perdón con la mirada.

_Lo comprendí en ese mismo instante._

Pero, ¿de verdad Charles me había pegado porque ese hombre me estaba mirando? Pero, eso un poco injusto ¿no? Es decir, no me puede estar pegando siempre que un hombre me mire es algo... irracional. No debería haberlo hecho.

_Pero, no sé por qué, lo dejé pasar._

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación, llorando lo más silenciosamente posible para que nadie me oiga. No sé por qué pero no creo que sea bueno que mis padres se enteren de ese pequeño incidente sin importancia. Además de que tengo miedo de que cancele la boda, porque aunque solo queden dos días para la ceremonia sé que son perfectamente capaces.

_Que grave error cometí._

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado este cap (aunque haya sido más corto) :).**

**Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black: Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, me animan mucho tus rewiers y me dan ánimo para continuarlo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!  
**

**Aoko45  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_¿Qué es el miedo?_

_Sé que es un sentimiento desagradable provocado por el peligro,_

_a veces real y a veces supuesto._

_Dicen que el amor ahuyenta el miedo,_

_pero entonces,_

_¿por qué siempre temo?_

* * *

Miré aquel maldito reloj por quinta vez, cada vez la hora estaba más cerca. Cada segundo se acercaba más. No quería. No quería. Por favor no. No quería que aquel reloj ni ningún otro marcara aquella maldita hora que significa el principio del temor, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

_Pero mis plegarias no fueron oídas. Nunca._

No, no, no. No, por favor no. Las manecillas del reloj marcaron aquella condenada hora, y todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Sabía lo que podía pasar aquella noche, aunque lo que pasara no se distanciaría mucho de las demás noches. Todas eran igual.

_Aún conservo los moratones, que cada noche aumentaban._

Pronto oí el motor de aquel coche infernal que hacía que un sin fin de escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo. Segundo a segundo. Tan solo como mucho dos minutos. Cada vez la oía más fuerte la sangre en mis oídos. Se acercaba. Oía sus pasos. Estaba nerviosa. Tenía _miedo._

_¿No se supone que el amor mata al miedo? ¿Acaso lo que siento por Charles no es amor?_

La llave se introdujo en la cerradura. Me encogí en la silla.

_-Ayuda.-_Susurré internamente, aún sin saber el por qué de este acto.

Charles entró en la sala y salí a recibirlo.

_Intentarlo esconder el miedo y el temor que sentía._

-Hola Charles, cariño.-Le saludé cogiéndole la chaqueta y el maletín.-¿Qué tal el día?

-¿Está el baño?

Como siempre, me ignoró. Lo pasé de nuevo por alto.

-Sí, cariño, ya está preparado.-Pegándome un pequeño empujón me apartó del camino y subió al piso de arriba para darse su baño caliente de todas las noches.

_Otro empujón, así empezó todo._

Llevaba tres meses casada con Charles. Tres meses. Y pensar que aún no me había acostumbrado a mi nuevo apellido. La luna de miel había sido sencillamente estupenda, casi mágica. Charles había sido tan amable y cariñoso.

_Pero lo bueno nunca dura para siempre. Es algo que sé de sobra._

Cuando volvimos de nuestra luna de miel nos mudamos a nuestra nueva casa, donde prácticamente me convertí en una sirvienta. Tenía que atender todas las necesidades de Charles a rajatabla, porque si no...

_Aún siento hinchadas algunas partes de mi cuerpo._

Cada día revivo todo el dolor sufrido durante estos tres meses de agonía, que me consumía por dentro, impidiéndome respirar momentáneamente, impidiéndome hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar o agonizar en mi interior por aquellas marcas color púrpura.

_No había ninguna parte del cuerpo en la que no hubiera algún moratón._

Tenía tanto miedo...

Sacudí la cabeza al ver bajar a Charles, me había quedado allí parada durante una media hora. Rápidamente corrí a la cocina y cogí la cena, para después colocarla en la mesa veloz como el rayo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Charles con voz hosca y fría, también con enfado.

-Eh... pues pollo asado y ensalada.

-Esme... ¿¡no te dije acaso que no quería ensalada1?- Inconscientemente di un paso atrás por el tono furioso de su voz.

Y, antes de que me diera cuenta, me dio una bofetada en la cara. Le miré con terror y pánico.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres una inútil!

-P-pe-pero...

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres una inútil! ¡No sabes hacer nada!

Después de haberme gritado se dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente a la habitación, seguramente para dormir. No me molesté en preguntarle si no iba a cenar. Era algo estúpido.

_Pero no sabía que hacer._

Me acurruqué en un rincón de la cocina, y empecé a llorar, mientras me preguntaba mentalmente, qué había hecho para merecer algo así.

_No podía seguir así. No podía._


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_¿Alguna vez habéis tomado una decisión que os podría cambiar la vida?_

_¿Alguna vez habéis tomado una decisión para poder mejorar?_

_¿Alguna vez habéis tomado una decisión tan importante_

_que si saliera mal os costaría la vida?_

_Si la habéis tomado, en alguna ocasión..._

_¿Alguna vez os habéis arrepentido?_

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, me parecía increíble, aunque, sinceramente, no me arrepentía de nada.

_Cuando le conté aquella noticia que me hizo tan feliz, fue, como morir por dos personas._

Llevaba dos meses sintiéndome extraña, sin mencionar que no me había venido la regla en estos dos meses, me encontraba cansada y me agotaba más de lo habitual, por lo que hace unos días fui al médico, y después de hacerme unos análisis me dio la feliz noticia... ¡estaba embarazada!

_Me sentía tan feliz, pero 'alguien' arruinó mi felicidad._

Estaba tan feliz, no cabía en mí de la alegría. Siempre había querido ser madre, era mi sueño desde pequeña, siempre soñaba con tener un hijo con mi persona amada, y formar una familia. Así que, creyendo que a Charles también le agradaría y le haría tanta ilusión como a mí la idea de ser padre, se lo dije, pero... Charles no compartía aquel sentimiento.

_Aquellos gritos resuenan en mi cabeza, cada segundo de mi existencia mi cuerpo recrea aquellos golpes._

Lo primero que hizo fue enrojecer de ira y soltar varias maldiciones que mi educación no me permite repetir. Pero luego... me gritó y m-me pegó más fuerte que otras veces. Y después... ¡me dijo que abortara! N-no lo podía creer.

_Cada vez que me miro al espejo no puedo evitar llorar, no me puedo creer que haya acabado así._

La desesperación que sentía era tan grande, la tristeza me consumía con tanta fuerza, la angustia que cada día crecía más en mí, _el miedo por mi bebé _ejercía tal poder en mí, que al final decidía mandarle una carta a mis padres, contándole todo lo que me había ocurrido desde que me había casado, todos los insultos, todos los gritos, todos aquellos golpes que tanto daño físico y mental me habían producido.

_Yo le quería, pero él a mí no._

Ayer recibí la carta de mis padres, me decían que aguantara, que sabían que podía doler, pero que tenía que aguantar como una buena esposa y que si Charles quería que abortara, que lo hiciera sin rechistar. Porque me había casado con él y tenía que hacer lo que él me dijera, como si él fuera un sargento y yo uno del pelotón.

_No sabía lo que aquella contestación podía significar._

Por accidente dejé la carta a la vista y cuando Charles la vio y, a partir de ahí, todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Charles me asesinó con la mirada y antes de que me diera cuenta me dio más de cuatro bofetadas en la cara, me cogió de los pelos y me tiró al suelo, para después darme varias patadas, en la cara, en la espalda, en la barriga, en la espalda, en todas las partes del cuerpo donde se podía patear haciéndome daño. Y después... me cogió del brazo con fuerza y subimos a nuestra habitación y me tiró con brusquedad y sin la menor delicadeza a la cama, para después obligarme a practicar el sexo con él – a eso no se le podía llamar 'hacer el amor', sería engañarme a mí misma -.

_Aún no podía asimilar lo que pasó._

Ahora me encontraba de camino a la estación, mis piernas me temblaban, en varias ocasiones creí que caería al suelo, pero no me podía rendir, no podía. Por mi bebé. Por mí. Por los dos.

Llegué a la estación y compré un billete para subir a un tren con dirección al norte. Me senté en un banco a esperar su llegada. Estaba cansada, porque los sucesos de la noche anterior me había dejado aturdida, y cansada, muy cansada, tanto que creí que podía haberme caído dormida en el banco. Y entonces lo vi llegar.

_Vi llegar al tren que sería mi billete hacia la libertad._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que este cap os haya gustado, aunque haya sido un poco triste (pobre Esme... Charles no la quiere y la maltrata :'( ). Pero lo bueno, es que por fin se ha ido de casa dejando a Charles atrás.**_  
_**Aunque no sé muy bien cuando saldrá Carlisle**** a escena.  
Bueno, espero que sigáis leyendo este fic ¡ y me dejéis rewiers!  
**

**Bue, hasta pronto!  
**

**Aoko45  
**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_Mucha gente desea empezar de cero.  
Mucha gente desea cumplir sus sueños.  
Mucha gente desea vivir una nueva vida.  
Y mucha gente desea no haberlo hecho.  
Como yo._

* * *

-_Ya queda poco.-_Me dije a mí misma.-_Ya falta poco.-_Me volví a repetir, porque era verdad, ya quedaba poco para llegar a casa de mi querida prima.

_La única persona que sabía que no me hará daño._

-_Sólo un poco más._

Después de un poco de esfuerzo más por mi parte, llegué por fin a casa de mi prima. Me pregunto qué dirá cuando me vea aparecer, pues, por supuesto, no le había dicho a nadie que venía a su casa. ¿Por qué? Uno, porque no quería que nadie viniera a por mí. Segundo, porque no quería que a mi hermana se la involucrada con mi escapada y le dieran represalias respecto a ello. Y tres, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que me delatara.

___Aunque eso me doliera infinitamente._

Por ello, decidí aparecer por sorpresa, sé que haciéndolo así puedo no conseguir nada, sé que así puede que lo único que consiga sea que mi querida prima me eche a patadas de su casa o, simplemente, puede que lo único que consiga sea volver a esa casa donde tanto he sufrido.

___Mi cuerpo se estremece solo de pensar esa posibilidad que tanto me aterra._

Armándome de todo el valor que pude reunir, llamé a la puerta y esperé. Nadie contestó. Volví a llamar, pero de nuevo, el mismo resultado. Llamé cuatro veces más, no podía creer que no hubiera nadie, pero las cuatro veces fueron en vano. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

___No podía creer mi mala suerte._

Iba a volver a llamar, rogando para que hubiera alguna estúpida razón por la que no hubieran podido abrir la maldita puerta. Pero, antes de tocar la puerta, alguien la llamó.

-¡Anne!

Giré la cabeza, reconocía esa voz. ¡Era la de mi prima! Además de que era la única persona que me llamaba así. Sonreí para mí al recordar como me quejaba de pequeña por llamarme así. Al tiempo, me acostumbré a que me llamara así y, me gustaba.

_Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por mi rostro al darme cuenta de que no estaba perdida todavía._

-¡Marie!-La llamé yo, y nada más hacerlo avancé hacia ella, aunque no muy rápido, ya que estaba muy cansada por el viaje.

Cuando llegué a su lado, me abrazó.-Anne, ¿qué haces aquí?-Seguramente debió de ver mi cara llena de dolor porque rápidamente añadió- Bueno, da igual, vayamos dentro.-Yo asentí y entramos.

___Por primera vez, me sentí segura._

Después de dejar mis cosas en la habitación de invitados, bajé a la sala de estar donde mi prima Marie me esperaba con una taza de té. Suspiré. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle que por qué estaba aquí.

_Prefería quitarme ese peso de encima y sabía que mi prima me ayudaría._

-Gracias, Marie.-Le dije al sentarme y coger la taza.

-No me agradezcas nada, sabes que siempre haré lo que quieras por ti.-Me sonrió dulcemente y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Pero me las limpié rápidamente.-Anne, sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí.

Yo asentí.- Lo sé. Al igual que tú siempre podrás confiar también en mí.-Tomé un sorbo de té y la miré de nuevo.-Creo que será mejor que te cuente cuáles han sido los motivos que me han hecho que ahora esté aquí.

-Anne, sabes que no hace falta que...

-No, Marie, quiero contártelo.

Ella asintió ante la firmeza de mi voz y yo, comencé mi relato.

___Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos me atormentaban, sabía que nunca los olvidaría, pero quizás esto me ayudaría a soportarlos._

Cuando terminé, Marie me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo, mientras que, alternativamente me limpiaba las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer antes de que me diera cuenta siquiera.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo respirando entrecortadamente por las lágrimas y ella susurrándome dulcemente al oído para que me tranquilizaba.

-Tranquila Anne, ya ha pasado todo. Ya estás a salvo.-Aquello consiguió arrancarme todavía más lágrimas e hizo que la abrazara lo más fuerte que pude.

___Sí, ahora podía verlo. Ya estaba a salvo._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! He tardado un poco más de lo planeado porque tuve un pequeño problema con mi ordenador, ¡pero ya estoy de vuelta! Me alegra haber recibido rewiers me animan a continuar.**___  
_

**Para aquellos/as que quieran ver a Carlisle, diré que lo más seguro es que aparezca en dos capítulos, así que paciencia.  
**

**Bue, hasta pronto :)  
**

**Aoko45  
**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_A menudo, cuando crees que nada malo podría pasar,_

_la vida te supera_

_y te enseña una lección muy importante que nunca olvidarás:_

_Los fantasmas del pasado siempre vuelven,_

_nunca podrás escapar._

_Y eso es algo, que yo sé muy bien._

* * *

Llevaba tres meses viviendo con mi prima Marie. Tres meses desde que había llegado al norte. Tres meses desde que había huido. Tres meses desde el último contacto que tuve con mis padres. Tres meses desde la última vez que vi a Charles. Tres meses desde la primera vez que sentí que todo pdía ir bien. Y, lo más importante.

_Tres meses desde que supe que estaba embarazada._

Ahora tengo cinco meses de embarazo, y debo decir, que eso se nota en mi vientre.

Ahora soy feliz. Más allá de lo que me haya pasado hace tan solo unos meses. Soy feliz. He olvidado todo lo que ha acontecido en mi vida y lo he superado. O al menos, eso creo. Desde que decidí huir, decidí, exigí, prometí olvidarme de aquel que tanto daño me había causado, de aquel que, por razones personales (que espero que comprendáis), me obligo a mí misma a no decir su nombre, ni tan siquiera pensarlo.

_La única manera que tengo de seguir adelante, es olvidándole._

Mi prima Marie me ha ayudado mucho, el que ahora mismo pueda levantarme de la cama y afrontar a diario el tedioso día a día. Bueno, Marie y también... mi hija Destiny (Nta1: No manejo mucho el tema del embarazo, por lo que en algunas cosas me puedo equivocar, lo siento). Destiny, la luz de mi vida y mi destino (de ahí su nombre), porque por ella estoy aquí. Aún no ha nacido y ya la adoro.

_Porque ella sin duda es mi salvación._

Aquella mañana me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, ya que oí a mi prima hablar con alguien, bueno, más bien estaba discutiendo. Bajé sin hacer ruido, preocupada, pues pocas veces Marie se alteraba de esa manera.

_Ella siempre fue una persona tranquila, por ello no puedo evitar asustarme._

-¡Qué no! ¡Qué no está aquí!-Contestó ella a algo que le había dicho.

-...

-¿Pero por qué no me crees?

-...

-¿¡Crees que no te lo habría dicho si hubiera venido aquí!?

-...

-¡Llevamos tres meses así! ¡No podéis estar haciendo esto siempre!

-...

-¡Sabéis que es peligroso!

-...

-¡Qué no! Tía Eli...-No escuché lo que dijo después, pues ya estaba claro para mí con quién hablaba. Solo había una persona a la que Marie llamara tía Eli. Solo una. Mi madre.

_Aquella persona que me había traicionado, y me había vendido._

-¡Qué no está aquí!-Siguió hablando Marie. Aunque para mí no era más que un susurro lejano.

-...

-Pero...

-...

-¿Pero por...?

-...

-¡Qué no está aquí! ¡Nunca ha venido aquí! ¡Y tampoco lo hará!

-¿Entonces por qué está aquí?-Mi sangre se heló al oír aquella voz. Sin duda, era la de Charles.

_No podía creer que él estuviera aquí. ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en hacerme sufrir?_

-Charles...-Un susurro estrangulado es todo lo que pude decir.

Me giré a la puerta, desesperada porque solo fuera mi imaginación o mejor, tan solo un sueño, y que de un momento a otro me despertaría. Pero puede que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseara el que no fuera así, porque a lo mejor, si lo veía una vez más, podría enfrentarme a él.

_Que ilusa era, ¿de verdad creí que alguna vez podría ser valiente?_

Antes de que pudiera verle la cara, Marie me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró por la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la misma, siendo perseguidas por un Charles furioso. Salimos por una puerta, que dio al establo que mi prima cuidaba con gran pasión. Le encantaban los caballos.

_Pero no pude evitar preocuparme al entender lo que quería que hiciera._

Antes de poder objetar nada, me obligó a subirme a un caballo y mientras ajustaba algunas cosas me dio varias indicaciones.

-Escúchame Anne, tienes todo lo necesario aquí -me indicó unas bolsas que había a ambos lados del caballo-, cuando estés bien lejos, lee la carta que hay en una de ellas y...

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Ven aquí!-Charles traspasó la puerta trasera y vino a por nosotras.

-¡Corre!-Me gritó Marie antes de darle al caballo para que avanzara y echara a correr. Rápidamente saqué ventaja a Charles que me perseguía furioso y en poco tiempo le perdí de vista. El alivio no tardó en llegar a mi rostro.

_Pero por un momento mi corazón dejó de latir. El grito aterrado de Marie resonó en mis oídos._

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, ¡aquí tenéis otro cap! No tenía planeado subirlo tan pronto pero es que me he puesto a escribir y no he parado hasta que lo he escrito. Espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto y qué sigáis leyendo.**  
_

_***Sé que Esme tuvo un hijo, pero quise hacer que fuera niña. Más adelante concretaré el por qué de su nombre.  
**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que siguen leyendo.  
**_

_**¡Dejad rewiers, por favor! Quiero saber que os parece.  
**_

_**Hasta pronto, Aoko45  
**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Promesa._

_¿Qué es una promesa?_

_Es algo que tienes que cumplir pase lo pase._

_Para mí, las promesas son cosas que nunca puedes romper._

_Para mí, las promesas son tan importantes como respirar._

_Para mí,_

_las promesas son algo tan especial,_

_que en ningún momento podría pensar siquiera en eludir._

_Porque las promesas, son una extensión de mi voluntad,_

_son parte de mí misma._

* * *

Me giré en la silla para volver atrás y ver que había sucedido. No, ver no. Tenía que salvar a mi prima, ella me había ayudado cuando más perdida me encontraba, no podía dejarla en manos de ese... no hay ninguna palabra que describa a Charles que esté dentro de mi vocabulario.

_En estos momentos es cuando lamento el ser tan educada, no me puedo descargar._

Pero, cuando giré la esquina, Marie estaba siendo inmovilizada por Charles y tençia varios moratones, me dirigí hacia ella, pero me vio y me gritó:

-¡No, Anne! ¡Corre!- Yo me detuve de golpe automáticamente y, al ver que iba a ir a por ella, respondió- ¡No! ¡Corre! ¡Sálvate! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Al ver que no lo iba a conseguir, cogió algo del suelo y antes de que Charles le cogiera de la muñeca para pararlo, lanzó un objeto a los pies del caballo y este, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el caballo hizo un brusco movimiento y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria. Y, aunque lo intenté, no pude hacerle volver. Pero, antes de desaparecer, di una última mirada atrás.

_Lo único que pude ver, fue un objeto brillante en alto y al segundo, salir un rojo borgoña del pecho de mi prima._

Un grito ahogado salió sin permiso de mi boca y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse, aún así no paré de cabalgar, porque en aquel momento, mi mente recordó un suceso pasado ocurrido años atrás.

_FlashBack_

Estábamos en mi habitación, mi prima Marie y mis tíos habían venido para mi boda. Estaba muy contenta de verla allí, pero su rostro ensombrecido me sorprendió.

-Anne -me llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que me prometas algo.

La cogí de las manos y la miré con una sonrisa.-Lo que quieras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Anne, quiero que me prometas que, si en algún momento... esto te va a sonar extraño.-Me sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Vamos Marie, suéltalo ya.

Marie tragó saliva y me miró directamente a los ojos, casi con autoridad.- Si en algún momento, llegamos a estar en una situación tan crítica que es de vida o muerte -ella me detuvo con la mano al ver que iba a replicar-, quiero que, tú te salves, que me dejes a mí atrás y que vivas tu vida. Por favor, prométemelo.

Ahora sí terminó, y esperaba mi respuesta.- Marie vamos, no creo que lleguemos a tal caso -la detuve cuando iba a hablar-, y, si en algún momento llegamos, lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte que hulla, perdóname.

Ella suspiró y habló de nuevo: -Por lo menos, prométeme que, si yo soy la que menos posibilidades tengo de vivir, quiero que te salves, por favor...-Terminó con un pequeño sollozo.

Por un momento, pensé que iba a llorar, por lo que no pude evitar contestar: -Lo prometo, pero tú también debes prometerlo.-Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_FlashBack_

_Aquel día, en mi habitación, sellamos una promesa que sabía, no iba a olvidar nunca. Por mucho que lo deseara._

A los pocos minutos, salí de la ciudad. Mis lágrimas ya habían sido secadas. Me obligué a mí misma a no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por Marie. Por mi bebé. Por mí. Por todo lo que me importara. No podía rendirme, aunque esa idea sea la más tentativa.

_Pero, no puedo abandonarme, se lo debo a mi querida prima._

Sabía que ahora, que estaba completamente sola, mi vida iba a ser muy difícil, pero, tenía que seguir adelante. Porque estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

_Porque sabía que podía hacerlo._

**-Cuatro meses después-**

Me levanté con alegría de la cama, aunque raramente me sentía así, no sabía por qué, pero hoy presentía que sería un gran día. Después de bañarme y vestirme como de costumbre, salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina, tenía que ayudar a las monjas.

_Mi vida ha cambiado._

Hace cuatro meses llegué al sur de América del Norte, estuve durante una semana en un albergue, pero sabía que no podía estar así toda mi vida, porque en algún momento se me acabaría el dinero y además, no era el lugar adecuado para criar a mi hijo.

_Él era mi mayor prioridad ahora que solo estábamos nosotros dos._

Así que, decidí que tendría que buscar un hogar, pero con lo poco que tenía y el hecho de no poder trabajar dificultaba mucho el encontrarlo. Pero la suerte llegó a mí un día cualquiera. Mientras compraba un par de cosas que me hacían falta para mi aseo diario, me encontré con una monja de un convento cercano.

_No sabía lo que sucedería en ese encuentro casual._

Mientras dimos un paseo, fuimos charlando y yo, aunque la mujer me inspiraba confianza, decidí mentir sobre mi pasado. Le conté que era una viuda de guerra que había quedado embarazada antes de que su marido se fuera.

_Aún me costaba aceptar mi pasado._

Después de esa conversación, la monja, llamada Marilyn, me convenció para que me fuera a vivir al convento con ella, sus hermanas y otras mujeres en mi misma situación, con las que me llevaría bastante bien.

_No puedo decir que me arrepiento._

Entré en la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara y me puse a ayudarlas a todas, no es pro presumir pero la comida que preparo es la mejor. Por ello siempre me piden que cocine para ellas y yo acepto encantada.

_Es lo único que realmente permite que me relaje._

Estaba alegre, feliz, me sentía bien. Pero por la tarde...

El dolor era insoportable. Intentaban consolarme pero no me sentía ni física ni mentalmente preparada para ello. No estaba preparada. No estaba preparada aún. Pero, en el fondo, me sentía tan feliz de que por fin podría coger a mi pequeña niña en mis brazos, acunarla y cantar hasta que se quedara dormida.

_Pero lo que recuerdo ahora son imágenes sin sentido._

Recuerdo, lo que sentí cuando cogí a mi pequeña Destiny en mis brazos, era tan maravilloso que es imposible de describir. Pero lo siguiente que recuerdo era que me la arrebataron de mis brazos, mi súplicas pidiendo una explicación y rogando que me la devolvieran.

_Pero no pude volver a verla._

A los días de aquel suceso, una moja llegó a mi habitación, donde había permanecido encerrada todos aquellos días. Se acercó a mí, con un rostro llenó de dolor. Yo me temí lo peor.

-Lo s-siento, no hemos... podido hacer nada por salvarlo. Lo siento.

Me quedé petrificada.

_La razón de mi existencia había muerto._

Marilyn comprendió que era mejor dejarme sola, así que, sin mediar palabra, salió de mi habitación, donde me derrumbé. Lloré y lloré. Mordí la almohada, para que mis gritos no molestaran a las demás. Ellas no tenían por qué compartir mi sufrimiento.

_Que parecía consumirme poco a poco._

Llegó la noche, para entonces, yo ya había tomado una decisión. No era la más correcta, pero sí la mejor para mí. Así que, después de que me dejaran la cena y todas las monjas se acostaran, salí sin hacer ruido de mi habitación y despacio, para que no me oyeran, salí del convento.

_Muchos no aprobarían mi decisión. Pero me daba igual._

Caminando con pesar, pensando en todo lo que mi vida había sido, en lo que desde pequeña había deseado, en lo que siempre había soñado, y en lo que había ocurrido. Mi vida no era como siempre había deseado. Mis padres me utilizaban, mi marido me maltrataba, la persona en la que más confiaba había sido asesinada y, mi hija... había muerto.

_¿Qué me quedaba en la vida?_

Me acerqué al borde del acantilado, decidida y sin arrepentimiento. Esta segura de lo que quería hacer. Y nada ni nadie me lo iba a impedir. Porque lo que yo quería, era estar con mi hija, porque mi destino era estar con ella, mi destino, era ella. Y, si la única manera de estar con ella era esta, lo haría.

_Pensé por última vez en todo, en todos, por última vez..._

* * *

En aquel momento me odié a mí misma por no poder revelarme y hacer lo que en verdad deseaba.

Me odié a mí misma, porque sabía, que aunque quisiera, nunca les odiaría. Nunca odiaría a mis padres, ni tampoco a Charles.

Me odié a mí misma porque sabía, que nunca podría odiar a nadie que no fuera yo, puede que fuera por mi naturaleza cariñosa, o porque odiaba odiar a la gente, daba igual el daño que me hubiesen causado, y eso lo odiaba.

Me odiaba a mí misma.

Pero no me arrepentía de nada.

Eché una última mirada atrás.

Eché una última mirada a mi jaula dorada.

Para después, volver a mirar hacia delante mientras avanzaba a lo que sabía que sería una vida llena de felicidad.

Junto a mi hija.

_Di un paso y todo se sumió en la oscuridad._


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_Recuerdo._

_Unos dicen que es una imagen almacenada en tu memoria._

_Otros dicen que es algo tan lleno de tu propio dolor que el tenerlo solo de hace infeliz._

_Y, luego, una mínima parte de la humanidad,_

_piensan que es algo tan maravilloso que nos hace un poquito más felices,_

_por ser capaz de recrear aquellos sentimientos que en su momento nos dejaron sin palabras._

* * *

Terminé de rellenar los papeles que me mantenían aquí retenido, en aquel lugar que odiaba tanto: la morgue. Tantas vidas perdidas. Tantas vidas que podía haber salvado solo si hubiera llegado un poco antes.

_Me sentía tan impotente en estos momentos._

Yo era un doctor y quería salvar vidas. Por ello, cada vez que pierdo a un paciente o muere alguien, aunque no lo haya atendido yo ni tampoco lo conozca, da igual. Un dolor me inunda cada vez que una vida se va.

_¿Por qué?_

Para mí, resultaría fácil convertirlos a todos en vampiros. Morder a todos aquellos pacientes que sé que van a morir tarde o temprano, haga lo que haga; pero no puedo hacerlo, ya lo hice una vez con Edward y no salió del todo bien. Aunque, aún así, de poco me arrepiento.

_Pero no puedo jugar a ser Dios._

Pero el que no haya salido mal no significa que pueda ir convirtiendo a todos los humanos que quiera. No puedo. Porque ellos se merecen vivir primero y luego morir en paz.

Terminé de rellenar los papeles y miré la hora, ya faltaba poco. Pero de repente, oí la ambulancia y luego, unos pasos que venían hasta esta sala. Me pregunté quién habría muerto.

_Otra vida que se va._

Dos personas entraron a la sala con una camilla, donde yacía el cadáver. Vi un brazo sobresalir de ella. Era de una mujer. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

-Buenas noches, dr. Cullen.-Me saludó uno, pero yo le ignoré.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Se suicidó, se tiró desde el acantilado de las afueras de la ciudad. No sabemos por qué.

-_¿Pero qué...?-_¿Qué le habría ocurrido a esta pequeña flor para que decidiera acabar con su vida?

_No podía concebir ningún motivo como para que una joven quisiera terminar su vida._

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, adiós, dr. Cullen.-Se despidieron y salieron de la morgue.

Quise ver quién era esta joven y me acerqué a ella, pero justo cuando iba a destapar la sábana que la cubría, oí el latido de un débil corazón. Sin pensármelo dos veces, destapé a la joven.

_Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante._

_FlashBack_

Entré a mi consulta, una chica de no más de dieciséis años me esperaba. Era hermosa la verdad. Su cabello color caramelo hacía que su rostro pareciera un corazón. Sus ojos color castaño me hipnotizaron durante unos segundo y pude percibir cómo una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba poco a poco y un notable rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella después de haberla mirado más de lo educadamente posible y me senté en una silla cerca de ella.

-Hola, soy el dr. Cullen, ¿qué te ha pasado?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

El rubor de sus mejillas aumentó.-H-hola, soy Esme. M-me caí de un árbol y me hice daño en la pierna.

-Ya veo.-Le toqué en varios puntos de su pierna y vi como hacía muecas de dolor.-Como suponía -la miré-, estás rota. Te la enyesaré y en unas semanas estarás como nueva.

-¿Semanas?-Parecía frustrada, aún así me parecía hermosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? Hay pacientes que tardan más tiempo.

Suspiró.-Lo sé, pero es que no creo que vaya a aguantar tanto sin poder subir a los árboles.-En sus labios se formó una sonrisa traviesa.- Y tampoco sin poder fastidiar a mi madre.-Se rió y al poco yo también la acompañé.

-No deberías hacer eso.-Le reproché con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero, es como si esa fuera la única manera de descargarme, a través del enfado de mis padres.-Después soltó una pequeña carcajada.-Y si para eso debo dejar de comportarme como una señorita -me miró mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro-, lo haré. Aunque – aquella sonrisa se borró y adoptó una expresión de tristeza- , siempre trato de no preocuparla mucho. No se lo merece.

Inconscientemente, le acaricié la mejilla. De respuesta a mi tacto frío un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no apartó mi mano. En lugar de eso, me dio la mirada más dulce que en algún momento de mi existencia había visto.

_Fin FlashBack_

_A partir de esa tarde, mi corazón volvía a latir cada vez que veía a esa joven._

-Esme...- Susurré con la voz rota por el dolor que me causaba el verla allí.

Me fijé mejor en ella, seguía igual que hace diez años, con los rasgos más definidos que le daban un toque de madurez. Y aunque su rostro tenía bastante heridas y moratones, era igual de bella o más.

_El dolor que me causaba verla en aquel estado era inimaginable._

Volví a oír el débil latido de su corazón. Me avisaba de que le faltaba poco. Me avisaba de que en tan solo unos minutos más ella se iría para siempre. Me avisaba de que nunca más volvería a verla.

_En ese momento, una idea llegó a mi mente._

Pero no podía. No podía condenarla a la vida eterna. No podía condenarla a vivir conmigo para siempre. ¿Pero qué digo? Si llegara a convertirla, no podría obligarla a vivir conmigo para siempre. No podía. A menos que ella quisiera.

_Pero para que eso se hiciera realidad, debía arriesgarme._

Los latidos de su corazón se iban apagando. _Era ahora o nunca_, me dije a mi mismo. Y, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, contemplándola a ella, tomé una decisión. Una decisión que seguro, cambiaría mi vida, para bien o, para mal.

_Sentía el sabor de la ponzoña en mi boca._

Me acerqué a su cuello y deposité un beso en él. _Lo siento, perdóname,_ susurré, para que después, mis colmillos se clavaron en su suave cuello.

**-Tres Días Después-**

Allí estaba, gritando de dolor y suplicando que parara. Que parara aquel sufrimiento que la consumía.

_Cada grito desgarraba mi corazón congelado._

Sentí como Edward entraba en la habitación.

-Ya le queda poco.-Susurró.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-No consigo entenderlo.-Me dijo un poco enfadado.-¿Por qué la has convertido, Carlisle? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-La amo demasiado. Cuando la vi en la morgue y oí latir su corazón, no pude evitarlo. No quería perderla. No podía perderla.-Le miré a los ojos.-La amo demasiado.

Él bajó la cabeza.-Lo sé, llevas diez años recordando aquel día.

Dicho esto se marchó de la habitación. Yo volví a mirar a Esme.

_Su corazón dio su último latido._

La miré, esperanzado, preocupado, confuso, y un poco alegre. Porque cabía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera conmigo para siempre.

_En ese momento, abrió sus ojos, que eran de un intenso rojo borgoña._


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_Cambio._

_A lo largo de los años, sufrimos muchos cambios._

_Unos mejores, y otros, peores._

_Pero siempre los aceptamos._

_Porque antes de que nos queramos dar cuenta,_

_ese cambio,_

_a sido lo mejor que en algún momento nos pudo pasar._

* * *

Por fin aquel dolor se disipó. Aunque aquel ardor en mi garganta no desaparecía. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, quizás horas, días o tal vez, quizás años. Pero ahora mismo el tiempo parecía carecer de relevancia, pues aquel ardor que me quemaba la garganta centraba toda mi atención.

_¿Por qué de aquel ardor? ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿Acaso la muerte podía ser tan incómoda?_

Poco a poco voy recordando sucesos pasados, aunque lo máximo que recuerdo fue mi huida. Pienso en como caí. Fue como volar, sinceramente, sentí como si tuviera alas y en aquel momento pudiera ir a cualquier lugar con tan solo moverlas.

_Pero después llegó la caída, el golpe, el dolor._

Al llegar al suelo aquella sensación de libertad se esfumó. Me golpeé en la cabeza, y noté como la sangre caía. No podía mover los brazos, y tampoco las piernas, es más, ni siquiera sentía ninguna de las extremidades_. _Sentía una presión en mi pecho que me impedía respirar.

_Dejé de respirar por un momento, mi corazón se paralizó, y entonces la vi._

Vi una luz, casi cegadora. No era más que una luz, pero se veía hermosa, lo más bonito que había visto en años. Aquella presión desapareció y recuperé la movilidad de los brazos y de las piernas. En un impulso, corrí hacia aquella luz, que pareciera que me llamaba a gritos.

_Pero por más que corría, aquella luz cegadora no se acababa jamás._

Cuando creí que por fin llegaba al final, el rostro de la niña más bella que alguna vez había visto. Al ver sus ojos color esmeralda la reconocí en seguida. Era mi hija. Mi Destiny. Vi que me decía con la mano que la siguiera. Yo, sin dudarlo en ningún momento, lo hice.

_Pero por cada paso que daba, ella se alejaba más._

Empecé a correr, pero ella se alejaba de mí. Corría cada vez más rápido pero no podía alcanzarla. Ella se alejaba de mí. Se escapaba de mi alcance. Se iba. _Se va. _No. No. No podía permitirlo.

_Era mi niña y apenas la había cogido en brazos._

Pero, a cada paso que daba, a cada centímetro que me acercaba a ella, huía. Me dejaba. De repente, vi como sus labios se movían.

-No es la hora para ti.

Aquella frase fue más parecido a un susurro, pero lo entendí perfectamente. Después, como si mis pies se hubieran vuelto de plomo. Me quedé paralizada, allí, en la nada. Observando como mi Destiny se alejaba y desaparecía mientras me decía adiós con la mano.

_Y todo se volvió oscuro._

No volví a sentir nada durante mucho tiempo. El dolor había vuelto a mí, pero nada podía ser comparado con lo que sentía por la definitiva muerte de mi querida hija. Porque, aunque me dijera a mí misma que estaba muerta, algo me decía que la muerte no dolía tanto.

_Porque dolía, y mucho._

De repente, sentí como algo frío acariciaba mi mejilla y luego, como unos labios besaban mi cuello, creo que pude oír como alguien susurraba un _lo siento_, para después, sentir como unos afilados colmillos perforaban mi piel con el más suave de los movimientos.

_Y un dolor, mucho peor que el anterior, invadió mi cuerpo._

Podía oír voces, aunque más que nada parecía susurros, pero me daba igual, no podía entender nada. De repente me sentí lo suficientemente capaz como para abrir los ojos, hice un esfuerzo, y lo que vi, me sorprendió.

_Podía verlo todo, pero, lo que más me gustó ver, fue el rostro de aquel ángel y su maravillosa sonrisa._


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Era, todo tan extraño..._

_Antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta,_

_me había convertido en algo completamente inesperado,_

_algo completamente absurdo,_

_algo, tan increíble, que si lo contaras, te tomarían por loco,_

_algo, tan difícil de creer, que sería imposible simular._

_Era... un vampiro._

* * *

Me sentía extraña, rara, absolutamente diferente pero igual a la vez. Sentía todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Notaba la textura de la sábana, captaba con total detalle sus materiales. Podía ver lo que había en el techo de aquella habitación con demasiada nitidez.

_Era tan extraño..._

Oía conversaciones de otras personas que, estaba segura, no se encontraban en aquella misteriosa sala. Oía el ruido de los árboles como si los tuviera delante de mí. Oía hasta como una ardilla mordisqueaba una bellota y ciervos corrían por algún lugar lejano. Y, aunque sonara extraño, confiaba en ello, en que todo estaba lejos, a mucha distancia.

_Volví a fijar mi vista en aquel ángel. Aunque bueno, sería más apropiado decir 'Dios'._

Era bello, muy bello, de eso no había duda. Las facciones de su rostro eran perfectas, simétricas. Tanto sus ojos, que eran de un extraño color dorado, como su nariz y su boca, eran perfectamente perfectas. Y, su rostro, en el que se denotaba una profunda preocupación difícil de fingir, me pareció lo más hermoso que en algún momento de mi vida ví.

_Y entonces lo recordé._

Fue cuando tenía dieciséis años, me rompí una pierna y él me atendió. Al verle, y tan solo, cruzar una sola mirada con la suya, sin duda, me enamoré. Algo dentro de mí me decía que aquel hombre era el perfecto para mí. No me cabía duda de ello. Pero aquella diferencia de edad, hizo que no pudiésemos estar juntos.

_Nunca odié tanto aquella maldita sociedad como en esos momentos._

Aunque siempre supe que nuca podríamos estar juntos, decidí seguir visitándole. Y aunque básicamente lo que hacía era ocupar su tiempo, él siempre parecía encantado de verla, y nunca le puso pegas por visitarle.

_Pero luego se mudó, y decidí olvidarle._

Porque, al fin y al cabo, yo tan solo era una niña inmadura que no sabía nada de la vida, y el era un médico que si bien aún tenía toda la vida por delante, era un adulto hecho y derecho. Su destino no era estar juntos.

_Pero, ahí estaba, junto a ella, cogiéndola de la mano y mirándola con preocupación. Preocupación por ella._

-Carlisle.-No pude aguantar. Me lancé a su brazos y le abracé. No me pude resistir. Le llamé por su nombre como la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Hacía ya tiempo que habíamos empezado a tutearnos. Normal. Tenía más confianza con él que con cualquier otra persona.

_Aquello que me hacía sentir con tan solo mirarme era increíble._

-Esme.-Susurró él mientras correspondía mi abrazo con dulzura y alivio. Nunca supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Nunca me importó. Y nunca lo haría. Pero al cabo de un rato nos separamos.

Él me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y me miró como si no pudiese creer que estuviera ahí. La verdad era, que yo tampoco podía creer que estuviera allí.

_Pero estaba, y eso me hacía profundamente feliz._

Juntó mi frente con la mía y me miró con suma felicidad, pero atisbé al mirarle un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, _¿por qué? _Me pregunté. Porque estaría triste. Ahora mismo no conseguía dar con una solución coherente.

-Por fin estás aquí.-Susurró tan bajo que por poco no lo oigo.-Por fin estás conmigo.

_Por mi cuerpo, una especie de extraña felicidad corrió._

De repente, bajó la mirada con tristeza.-Pero, creo que debo explicarte algo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, estábamos delante de un espejo. Estaba sorprendida por este hecho, pero aquella mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo llamó más mi atención.

_Era imposible que fuera yo._

Era hermosa, sin duda. De rostro perfectamente simétrico. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado y su tez pálida hacía que sus ojos -de un extraño color rojo- resaltaran. Y, aunque mostrara una infinita sorpresa, era perfectamente perfecta.

_Era tan bella._

Ante mi cara de sorpresa y una profunda confusión, Carlisle me dijo: -Eres tú.

Yo me giré, aún en sus brazos y con tan solo una mirada, él supo que me debía una explicación. Volvió a llevarme a la cama con una rapidez sobrehumana e instó a que me sentara en ella. Me cogió de la mano y empezó a explicármelo todo.

_Aunque al principio me encontrara en shock, poco a poco, lo fui entendiendo todo. Yo era una vampiro._

Cuando terminó, me miró con una profunda tristeza y me pidió disculpas por, según él, haberla convertido en contra de su voluntad. Yo no pude hacer nada más que abrazarle y negar con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, porque ahora... podré estar contigo para siempre.-Me separé de él, que me miraba sorprendido. Yo le acaricié la mejilla.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-Me preguntó aun sorprendido.

Junté mi frente con la suya tal como él había hecho antes.-Te di por perdido ante mucho tiempo,, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo, no pienso perderte.

_No quiero perderle._

Yo le amaba, los supe desde la primera vez que le vi, si hay alguna oportunidad de estar con él para siempre, así sería. Viviría para Carlisle y por Destiny.

_ Viviría por ella._

-Pero, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras, de cumplir tus sueños.-Dijo él reticente. ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de lo que yo quiero?

-Carlisle, lo que yo quiero es estar contigo, mi mayor deseo es estar contigo para siempre.-Y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, añadí:- Quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad, porque yo te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

_Yo le amo, nunca lo tuve más claro._

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, Carlisle aproximaba su rostro al mío -si hubiera podido me hubiera sonrojado- y, justo cuando me iba a besar, susurró:- Yo también te amo.

_Y nos fundimos en un dulce, apasionado y largo beso que selló nuestro futuro juntos._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el último cap de este fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por haberlo seguido y haberme dejado rewiers -y aquellos que no, también-. ¡Os quiero a todos!**

**Por otra parte, estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo, pero me gustaría que me digáis que os parece a vosotros. Si queréis que lo haga, escribid un rewiers diciendo que os parece la idea. Mínimo 5 para que lo cuelgue en fanfiction.**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos.**

**¡Os Adoro!**

**Aoko45**


	13. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, yo nunca me daba prisa para nada que no fuera necesario, no me gustaba mucho la velocidad. Oía las risas de mis hijos que últimamente sonaban más que nada.

_Me gustaba que fueran tan felices._

Llegué a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos. Edward discutía con Jacob por yo que sé -aunque seguramente sería por Renesmee- causando las risas de los demás presentes. No me extrañaba, se veían tan divertidos.

_Se notaba que, a pesar de todo, se llevaban bien._

Aunque aún no tuvieran mucha confianza, el hecho de que Jacob y Renesmee fueran a acabar juntos -cosa que todo el mundo sabía-, había hecho que esos dos se llevaran mejor. Aunque ellos dijesen que era para que Renesmee fuera feliz.

_Pero eso nadie se lo creía._

Me acerqué a donde estaba Bella, que sostenía a Renesmee en brazos.

-Hola Esme.-Me saludó.

-Hola Bella, hola Renesmee.-Las saludé.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunté mirando a los chicos.

-Una tontería, sabes que ellos usan cualquier excusa para discutir.-Asentí con pesadez.-Al parecer Jacob quiere llevar a Renesmee a La Push, pero Edward quiere estar con ella, ya te puedes imaginar que ha pasado...

Yo asentí con la cabeza y después negué con ella.

_Estos chicos..._

Le indiqué a Bella que me iba al jardín y salí después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Renesmee.

Era tan bello, durante los años que he vivido con Carlisle, en cada casa en la que hemos vivido he tenido un jardín lleno de flores, me encantaban la alegría que transmitían.

_Y siempre me alegraban a mí._

Me senté en un banco que Carlisle había construido allí para mí, sabía que me gustaba sentarme allí para sentir la fresca brisa acariciar mi piel. Allí, me puse a pensar en todo y a la vez en nada.

_Era extraño._

En ese momento, sentí como unos cálido brazos me rodeaban. No tuve duda de a quién pertenecían. Solo una persona me hacía sentirme así de feliz. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y correspondí el abrazo. Parecía que sus brazos se adaptaban perfectamente a mí.

_Parecía que habíamos nacido para estar juntos._

Me giré un poco y le susurré al oído:

-Te amo.

Él me cogió de la cintura y me sentó encima de él, para después, acercar lentamente su rostro al mío. Y, tal y como hizo la primera vez que nos besamos, él susurró.- Yo también te amo.

_Y, al igual que la primera vez, aquel beso, fue dulce, apasionado y muy largo, porque aquel mismo beso había sellado nuestro futuro juntos. Nuestro presente._

* * *

_Era extraño,_

_raro, sin duda,_

_el que, hubiera tenido que vivir todo aquello_

_para llegar a este momento._

_Pero, sinceramente,_

_lo hubiera vivido cien veces_

_solo para revivirlo una vez  
_

_Porque, al fin y al cabo, este era mi sueño,_

_mi deseo_

_y mi destino._

_Amar y ser amada_

_para toda la Eternidad._

* * *

_**Este Epílogo va dedicado a Cris.P.C., lo he colgado antes de tiempo por ti. Estarás contenta ¿no? :)**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo. Bueno, a ti y a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia.  
**_

_**Gracias a todos,**_

_**Aoko45**_


End file.
